


Strung

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [40]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Cello, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Strung: fit a string or strings to (a musical instrument, a racket, or a bow).





	Strung

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

Adam smiles to himself as he slips out of his sandals, and changes into his running shoes. The setting sun pours into the bedroom and colours the entire space in orange, as it drops lowly in the sky.

The music that tinkers into the beautiful and warm area comes from a nearby room that JD uses to practice playing cello. Adam stands, and pauses to listen, soaking in both the warmth and the talent.

Adam follows the deep, rich sound and stops on the threshold, listening to the various melodies JD vigorously strings.

JD sits by his spot; on a wooden stool by the long, arching window. A tall glass of water sits on the window sill and JD clutches his cello skillfully.

Too afraid to disturb his creative process, Adam sighs deeply and retreats to go on his run before the sun sets too low.

"Wait!" JD shouts, changing the musical notes.

Adam returns to the room and waits patently in the doorway until he recognizes the main tune of Ghost Town.

JD looks up with excitement plastered on his face, "The director said I could choose anything for my solo,"

Adam raises an eyebrow, and replies wryly, "I'm sure she didn't mean a pop song,"

"I don't care," JD beams, "I like it so I'll play it,"

After getting his fill and needing to get out Adam walks down the hallway the sound following him to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the friend who co-wrote and edited!


End file.
